I Only Have Eyes for You
"I Only Have Eyes for You" is a popular romantic love song by composer Harry Warren and lyricist Al Dubin, written in 1934 for the film Dames where it was introduced by Dick Powell and Ruby Keeler. The song is a jazz standard, and has been covered by numerous musicians. Successful recordings of the song have been made by Ben Selvin (in 1934), The Flamingos (in 1959), The Lettermen (in 1966) and Art Garfunkel (in 1975), among others. Notable recordings Charting versions The song was a #2 hit for Ben Selvin in 1934.Billboard magazine The orchestras of Eddie Duchin and Anson Weeks also figured in the song's 1934 popularity. The vocal group The Lettermen released a version in 1966 that charted in the United States and Canada, and reached #4 on the US Billboard Easy Listening chart. The Flamingos version | Length = 3:20 | Label = End | Writer = Harry Warren, Al Dubin | Producer = | Certification = }} This song was included on The Flamingos' debut album Flamingo Serenade. The version by the Flamingos features a prominent reverb effect, creating a dreamy ambience. This version peaked at #11 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and #3 on the Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. It ranked as the 73rd biggest hit of 1959 by Billboard.http://www.musicoutfitters.com/topsongs/1959.htm Rolling Stone magazine ranked the Flamingos' version #157 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Art Garfunkel version A recording of the song by Art Garfunkel was a number one hit on the UK Singles Chart in October 1975 for two weeks. The song was his first hit as a solo artist in the UK. In the US, the song reached #18 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and #1 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. The B-side of the single release was "Looking for the Right One," a song written and later recorded by Stephen Bishop. Garfunkel performed "I Only Have Eyes for You" on the second episode of Saturday Night Live. Other recordings In addition to the above artists, these notable artists have also covered this song: *Paul Anka *George Benson – Big Boss Band (1990) *Trumpeter Lester Bowie recorded the tune with his Brass Fantasy band as the title track on their 1986 debut album I Only Have Eyes for You *Liane Carroll – Standard Issue (2004) *Mel Carter (1974). Carter's version, released as a non-album single, reached number 39 on the easy-listening chart and number 104 on the Bubbling Under the Hot 100. *June Christy – A Friendly Session, Vol. 2 (1999) with the Johnny Guarnieri Quintet *Rosemary Clooney, featured on commercial for Lipitor. *Holly Cole – Night (2012) *Chris Connor – Double Exposure (1961) with Maynard Ferguson *An a cappella version by The Complexions was mixed with The Flamingos version for the 1993 film A Bronx Tale. *Jamie Cullum *Doris Day – Golden Girl: Columbia Recordings 1944-1966. *Gitane Demone – Love for Sale (1993) and With Love and Dementia – Live in Cannes 1994 *Sheena Easton & Stuart Neal - 42nd Street West End cast album (2017) *Billy Eckstine – Mister B. and the Band: The Savoy Sessions *Mark Eitzel of American Music Club released a version in 2002 on his solo CD of covers, Music for Courage and Confidence. *Kurt Elling – 1619 Broadway – The Brill Building Project (2012) *Ella Fitzgerald recorded the song with Nelson Riddle's orchestra on her 1962 Grammy Award-winning Verve release Ella Swings Brightly with Nelson. *The Forester Sisters – I Got a Date. *Grenadine covered this song on their debut album Goya (1992), with Jenny Toomey singing lead. *Billie Holiday – Billie Holiday Sings (1952, re-released in 1956 as Solitude). *Lionel Hampton, at the 1953 Paris shows that were recorded for the Jazz Time Paris series of albums on Vogue. It is also included on the expanded CD re-release. *Deni Hines and James Morrison covered the song on their album The Other Woman *Mick Hucknall – American Soul (2012) *Human Nature – Jukebox (2014) *Al Jolson, featured in the 1949 Columbia movie ''Jolson Sings Again. *Peggy Lee (1947) *Johnny Maestro & the Brooklyn Bridge – Acappella (1994) *Kevin Max – "Starry Night Surprise" (2015) *Mercury Rev released a cover version in 1998 as an extra track on the "Goddess on a Hiway" - CD single *Carmen McRae – Diva *Melanie C – Stages (2012) * Camila Meza *Bette Midler *North Atlantic Oscillation – Call Signs EP (2009). *Hi-NRG producer/songwriter Bobby Orlando did a dance version with Bonnie Forman in 1984. *Elaine Paige – Love Can Do That (1991). *Rahsaan Patterson – Bleuphoria *Lyn Paul – Late Night (2006) *Rachael Price *Shilpa Ray and Her Happy Hookers *Cliff Richard - Love Songs (1963 EP; also released as a single in Australia) *Ivo Robić - Hit Parade (1959) *Kenny Rogers – Vote for Love (1996) *Timothy B. Schmit as featured in the film Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead *Marilyn Scott whose version was released in the soundtrack album for the 1988 film [[Twins (1988 film)|Twins]]. *Dinah Shore *Carly Simon *Frank Sinatra – "It All Depends on You" / "I Only Have Eyes for You" (with The Ken Lane Singers) (1949), Sinatra–Basie (1962) *The Southland, on their debut album Influence of Geography *Rod Stewart *Summer Camp *The Swallows, in 1952 * Tashaki Miyaki recorded for Aquarium Drunkard and released by Light in the Attic Records (20160. Featured on Showtime's Ray Donovan (2016) and the popular video game Little Big Planet 3 (2014) *The Temptations, produced by Bill Conti, and featured in the film Happy New Year (1987) *Toni Tennille – Never Let Me Go (1991) *Martina Topley-Bird recorded a version for the Starbucks compilation Sweetheart 2005: Love Songs *Kalil Wilson – Easy to Love (2009). *Zapp Live covers *Corinne Bailey Rae: Grec 2010, Festival de Barcelona, Teatre Grec, Barcelona *Nellie McKay in her cabaret show I Want to Live! (2011-2012) Samples *Action Bronson sampled the Flamingos version in his song "Thug Love Story 2012" on the mixtape Blue Chips, produced by Party Supplies. *The Field used samples of the song in the title track of the 2007 album From Here We Go Sublime. *The Fugees sampled vocals from The Flamingos' version for the song "Zealots" on their 1996 album The Score. *Daniel Lopatin, under his Oneohtrix Point Never alias, produced a remix of the song that was released in 2014 on Commissions I. *Sweet Valley (music group) sampled the Flamingos version in their song "Motorcycle Renegade" on their second album Eternal Champ. In film and television The song was sung in the 1935 film The Woman in Red, produced by Warner Bros., starring Barbara Stanwyck and Gene Raymond. It was also used in the 1950 film Tea for Two, sung by Gordon MacRae. The Flamingos' version was also used in the 1991 movie "Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead." The Flamingos' version was included on the soundtracks for the 1972 version of Kenneth Anger's Rabbit's Moon, 1973 film American Graffiti, 1983 films The Right Stuff and Heart Like a Wheel, the 1991 film My Girl, the 1993 Robert De Niro film A Bronx Tale and the 2003 movie Something's Gotta Give starring Jack Nicholson and Diane Keaton. Grace (Nicole Kidman) also sings a portion of the song to Charles (Christopher Eccleston) in the 2001 film The Others. The trailer of The Grudge 2 also briefly features the song. In the 2001 sci-fi movie A.I. Artificial Intelligence, Gigolo Joe, a lover robot, has this song built into him, and he can play it by a tilt of his head. He plays it to seduce women. On television, it was used as a recurring theme in a Tex Avery-directed Warner Bros. Merrie Melodies cartoon of the same title, in a scene in the 1989 episode of The Wonder Years, "How I'm Spending My Summer Vacation", and in a 1998 episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer involving two ghosts from the 1950s borrowing its title from the song and features excerpts of it in several scenes. Disney also featured a music video of the song in the special DTV Doggone Valentine set to clips from Lady and the Tramp. Most recently, the song has been used in episodes of the supernatural drama TV series 666 Park Avenue and in 2013 was featured in the series Glee. It was also featured in the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Lifesigns".Star Trek: Voyager Season 2: Ep.19 In 2014 this song appeared in the horror movie Annabelle followed by the alternate history thriller, The Man in the High Castle, in 2016. It was also recently used in the newest season of Ray Donovan covered by Tashaki Miyaki. Other uses The song was included in the 1980 revival of the musical 42nd Street. This song makes an appearance twice in the game The Darkness 2, when Jackie Estacado dances with his love Jenny. A 35-minute version of the song alternately featuring Beck, Devendra Banhart, No Age, Tilda Swinton, and other artists formed the audio portion of Doug Aitken's installation Song \ 1 at the Hirshhorn Museum and Sculpture Garden in Washington, D.C. from March 22 to May 20, 2012. The version by The Flamingos was featured in Season 2, Episode 4 of Netflix's The Crown in 2017. References Notes Sources *''The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits'', 6th Edition, 1996 External links * ("I Only Have Eyes For You") * ("Looking for the Right One") Category:1934 songs Category:1950 singles Category:1959 singles Category:1966 singles Category:1975 singles Category:Art Garfunkel songs Category:The Flamingos songs Category:The Lettermen songs Category:Song recordings produced by Richard Perry Category:Carmen McRae songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Songs with music by Harry Warren Category:Songs with lyrics by Al Dubin es:I Only Have Eyes for You